


Until my veins pumped battery acid

by Meta (MilkyBabyBunny)



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Meta, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/pseuds/Meta
Summary: Is Eddie Kaspbrak comparable to our Narrator fromFight Club?
Kudos: 1





	Until my veins pumped battery acid

I was lying in bed and honestly convinced myself I was on that goodshit. I really was out here thinking that Narrator from Fight Club at some point wears a red zipper jacket over a blue polo, and then you know Tyler with his wild-print button-ups and leather jacket… I even thought one of his button-ups was yellow like Richie’s. And that Narrator was out here lookin’ like Eddie Kaspbrak. And I was gonna go off about Narrator canonically being in love with Tyler Durden, and that was Andy’s way of confirming to us that they’re both in love. And then meta about how they were so intrinsically linked that Andy basically said they’re one person. But then I look in image search results thinkin it’d be so easy to find the wardrobe in my head, but like, no. Don’t get me wrong. I still think there’s a strong possibility of connection here. I actually think Edward Norton’s Narrator does look a lot like our 2019 Eddie. And the reason this whole thing for me started was because I haven’t been able to drop the news (I started reading a fic a few days ago that had this info in it) that Eddie was a Risk Analyst. Narrator and Eddie both do get large bandages on their face, but in different locations. Narrator gets pulled through life, but secretly hates it, while Tyler is loud and encourages one to strike out of bounds. It’s not a perfect analogy okay. Clearly. It was doomed from its onset. Man I’m still convinced Edward wears the outfit I’m talking about, but it’s really just as simple as Tyler’s leather jacket being red and him having a light blue button up underneath that’s fucking me over huh? Whatever. I think there’s something there. Don’t @ me if someone already mentioned this, or if you disagree.


End file.
